A Human's Pride
by Nocturnal96
Summary: Sequel to A Human Outcast. The Hyenas are back and Tyler is determined to stop them once and for all but will internal strife drive his new family apart? Come see if Tyler can overcome these challenges. Rated T for language and gore, maybe death.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the long awaited sequel to A Human Outcast! SO here is chapter one. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews please and thank you!**

*Few days after final battle*

"Hey there Ty, how is your shoulder?" Vitani asked as she entered pride rock.

"It's getting better but its taking forever." Tyler sighed as he looked at his bandaged shoulder.

It had been a few days since the outlanders were brought back to the pride lands. Rafiki had stopped by to welcome the outsiders back and patched up Tyler's shoulder. For now he was forced to stay within the cave where everyone slept. Vitani wasn't too happy about this since it was very cramped but said nothing when Tyler beckoned her to come lay with him. Now she had just returned from a hunt and brought him some meat.

"Thank you Tani." Tyler said as he started to make a fire to cook the meat.

"You know the others won't like it if this place fills with smoke." Vitani warned.

"Oh I know, that's why I am doing this over where Simba sleeps." Tyler said as he took his gathered supplies and made his way to where Simba slept.

Vitani chuckled, "Are you trying to get in trouble?" Vitani moved up to him and nuzzled his face with hers.

"Come on Tani, don't you miss the days when we messed with everybody in the outlands?" Tyler asked.

"I know I don't. I hope you're feeling better Tyler." Zira walked in startling the two.

"Hello mother how are you today?" Vitani greeted her first.

"I'm doing fine Zira. Thank you for asking. How was your walk?" Tyler petted Zira.

"I am living Vitani. Nuka's burial is tomorrow. I assume you both are coming?" The two quickly nodded.

"Vitani, come with me. I have something to show you. Sorry Tyler but I must steal your mate for a bit." Zira chuckled as Tyler started blushing.

"Mother, we aren't mates." Vitani whined. 'Not yet anyway.' She sent a glance towards Tyler.

"hehe I know dear, just messing with the kids head." Zira smirked as Tyler pouted at her.

"Will you be ok on your own TY?" Vitani asked as Zira made her way towards the entrance.

"Yeah, don't worry Tani. I will be fine. My mom should be here soon anyway, so don't worry about me being lonely." Tyler kissed the top of her head causing her to purr and nuzzle him. "haha, come on Tani get going before Zira comes back and yells at us." Tyler nudged her towards the entrance where Zira looked back impatiently. Vitani ran to catch up to her mother giggling slightly.

"So I see you haven't asked him to be your mate yet." Zira stated as they continued onward.

"I just don't know if I should. I mean we are two very different species. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me." Vitani said with a sigh.

"Vitani did I raise a coward or a proud lioness? After I show you this, then you are going to go back and claim him as yours and the day after Simba will hold the ceremony so that the entire pride lands will know of your union." Zira growled out. Vitani was startled by her mother's outburst.

"It's not that simple Mother! The others would hardly accept us and they would hate Tyler more than they do now." When Zira sent her a questioning look Vitani started to explain. "Simba told them all about how Tyler tried to kill him. Add the fact that he is a human and the original pride landers aren't too thrilled to have him on board." Vitani growled in annoyance.

"Don't worry about those pathetic pests Vitani. It's your life so you live it with whomever you want to. If they give you trouble I will deal with them severely." Zira growled.

"Fine mother. I will tell Tyler how I feel. Now what is it that you wanted to show me?" Vitani asked.

"This." Zira said as they turned a corner and saw a small cave.

"What is it?" Vitani asked as she moved to investigate it. She noticed that it was big enough to fit at least 2 adult lions in comfortably and that it was very clean.

"This was Scar's old cave. I didn't live here with him but I figured you could use it now. Too many memories for me to stay here. I want this to be you and Tyler's home from now on. So long as you tell him how you feel." Zira said as she made her way into the cave.

"Are you sure me and Tyler can live here?" Vitani asked hopefully.

"Yes my dear, you both can live here." Zira nodded her head.

"Thank you mother Thank you!" Vitani shouted in happiness. Zira just smiled as her Daughter cheered.

*With Tyler*

"Mmmm something smells good." Tyler looked up and saw his adoptive mother Saphira enter the cave.

"Welcome home mom. I hope you had a pleasant day." Tyler hugged Saphira when she got close enough.

"It was fine dear, now how are you? Is your shoulder giving you any trouble?" Saphira asked as she nuzzled him.

"Don't worry mother Rafiki did a decent enough job. It does hurt every now and again but for now it is ok. Would you like some?" Tyler offered some cooked meat for her as he took it off the fire.

"You're too kind my son." Saphira laid down beside him accepting the offered meat. After a few moments she licked her lips. "As tasty as ever. Once your fully healed you should make that stew you used to make for us out in the outlands.

"I'll make it for the old outsiders, but the pride landers will only get whatever you and the others don't eat. Especially Simba and Kovu." Tyler growled as he thought of those two.

"Hush my child. I have no love for them too but Simba leads us now and Kovu is right behind him." Saphira said as started licking the top of his head.

"Ugh ma, what are you doing?" Tyler groaned trying to get her off of him.

'I'm giving you a bath. I haven't done this since you first joined us." Saphira stated. "Besides your filthy. You haven't been able to bathe since your shoulder was injured."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you get to lick me." Tyler pouted as Saphira chuckled.

"What is my little cub embarrassed?" Saphira giggled.

"What, no I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want to be sticky and covered in spit." Tyler huffed as Saphira just hummed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No you're not." Saphira smirked in victory.

"What is that smell!?" Simba walked in after smelling smoke and something else from outside. "Did you start a fire in here again?" Simba glared down at Tyler who glared right back. Saphira growled at him as she made ready to defend Tyler.

"Just cooking up my dinner Simba. IS that a problem?" Tyler asked challengingly.

"NO, but next time do it outside the cave." Simba snorted as he made his exit. When he left Tyler and Saphira both noticed Kovu and Kiara looking worriedly at them.

"What are you looking at traitor?" Tyler glared at Kovu and Saphira snarled. Kovu dropped his head in shame before leaving. Kiara followed after Kovu but not before sending a soft glare towards Tyler.

As Kovu and Kiara left they ran into Zira and Vitani who both growled as Kovu passed.

"Hey Tyler come quick I have something to show you!" Vitani yelled as she bounded up to him.

"Sure what is it Vitani?" Tyler asked as he stood up. Wincing slightly when pain ran up his shoulder.

"It's a surprise so come quickly!" Vitani said as she made her way to the entrance followed by Tyler.

"I guess I will see you later Mom, Zira." Tyler waved goodbye as he left.

"They have grown up." Saphira sighed.

"Yes and I am proud of both of them." Zira stated as she relaxed on the floor.

"So, will Vitani finally make her move?" Saphira asked eagerly.

"She will, I would bet my life on it." Zira nodded her head.

*With Kovu and Kiara*

"Kovu are you ok?" Kiara asked as she followed Kovu off of Pride rock.

"No Kiara, I'm not. I lost my family because of what I did. Now they all hate me. Even Tyler. You know he was like my older brother. Hell I even thought of him as a father sometimes." Kovu sighed as he collapsed in a field.

"Look Kovu their just upset about Nuka's death. In time they will realize it was all an accident and forgive you. Just have faith. Remember, we are one." Kiara tried to Comfort him.

"Yeah I just wish I had your optimism." Kovu sighed as he and Kiara laid together.

*Elsewhere*

"Simba you have to give the boy a break. You did rip his shoulder open remember." Nala said to an angry Simba.

"I know I hurt him but it was in self-defense. Why can't he just see that and let it go?" Simba cried out.

"Because he is human and still very young. We are much more dangerous than humans are and he probably sees your use of force as excessive. Just try and clear things up between you. The longer this festers the more likely they will try and remove you from power." Nala stated.

"How do you suppose I do that? He isn't exactly very approachable and is usually accompanied by Vitani, Zira or Saphira. How should I get him alone?" Simba wondered.

"I do not know Simba. You must travel this road alone. But if you ever need advice I will do my best to help you." Nala nuzzled Simba before moving into the cave leaving Simba to his thoughts.

*With Vitani and Tyler*

"OK Tyler you can open your eyes now!" Vitani nudged Tyler. When he opened his eyes he was a little confused.

"Uh Tani I don't want to be a buzz kill but this is a cave."

"It isn't just any cave. It's our cave now." Vitani smiled shyly towards him.

"Ours? Isn't that something only mates do?" Tyler asked.

"Well I have been thinking and well, I would love to be by your side for the rest of my life and I want to be your mate. Please be mine Ty, for I have loved you our entire lives." Vitani moved to stand in front of him.

Tyler smiled at her and brought her into a hug while scratching behind her ears. "Tani, I would love to be your mate. I love you too. But uhhh how would we you know do that?"

"*giggle* Silly Tyler WE don't have to do that. I would be happy with you regardless of what we can and can't do." Vitani started kissing his face before tackling him to the ground and snuggling up to him. "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too Tani." Tyler held her close as they laid there.

*Couple days later*

After Vitani and Tyler officially became a couple all of the outsiders rejoiced while the pride landers were uneasy with the relationship. Simba surprisingly approved and offered congratulations to them. Soon after that they buried Nuka. Zira was the most emotional out of all of them and after, went off on her own to be with her thoughts. The day after the ceremony Vitani and Tyler went out hunting together like they used to. Saphira was concerned for Tyler's shoulder but he said he had to get it back in working order eventually and there was no time like the present.

"Hahahaha Come on Ty, you're never going to catch me if you run that slowly!" Vitani called back as they ran through the pride lands.

"Jeez Tani slow down. You know I can't run as fast as you." Tyler huffed as he caught up to her. They walked a little further before settling near a river.

"I know silly it's just too much fun to tease you." Vitani nuzzled him. They both sighed and looked across the river. Tyler frowned when he saw something. He quickly stood when he noticed it was a lion cub. As he ran Vitani followed.

AS Tyler approached the cub collapsed and started panting. "It's going to be ok little one just relax ok? I will bring you to the water." Tyler picked up the cub and brought it to the river. The cub drank gratefully and soon enough regained its voice.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome little one. What is your name and where are your parents?" Vitani asked.

"My name is Ruby and my parents were killed by the Hyenas." Ruby started crying in Tyler's arms. "I barely got away. I'm all alone now."

"Shhhh it's going to be ok Ruby. You're not alone. You have us. We will take care of you from now on ok?" Tyler said as he hugged Ruby close rubbing her ears and back eventually calming her down some.

"Thank you." Ruby sniffled.

"Your welcome. Now I know it is going to be hard but I need you to tell me what happened exactly ok?" Tyler said.

"Tyler, it can wait. For now let's take her back to Pride Rock. We can question her later." Vitani nuzzled the cub and led them back to pride rock. A single thought crossing through Tyler's brain. 'Those bastards are back and this time, I will avenge my mother.'


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to do something Simba!" Nala yelled. It had been two hours since Vitani and Tyler brought back Ruby. Tyler had insisted they send out a party to kill the Hyenas immediately. Everyone from the original outcast pack had supported him but the pride landers were against sending anyone to foreign lands.

"Nala you know I can't do anything without proof that the Hyenas will attack the Pride lands." Simba tried to reason with his mate.

"I think you're making a big mistake Simba. I just hope the cost isn't too great." Nala sighed before heading to bed. Simba looked after her before moving to the top of pride rock to think.

*With Tyler and Vitani*

"So this is our cave, Ruby. It isn't much but it is home." Tyler said as he carried Ruby towards her new home.

"You'll love it here Ruby I just know it." Vitani cooed as she gazed up at Ruby. Ruby remained quiet content to stay in Tyler's arms. She hadn't felt this safe since her mother gave her, her first bath.

'Thank you, for taking me in." Ruby said before licking Tyler's cheek. He smiled down at her and scratched behind her ears causing her to purr.

"You don't have to thank us Rubes. Taking you in was the right thing to do." Tyler kissed the top of her head and laid down next to Vitani. Ruby snuggled up to Tyler before falling asleep.

"She looks so precious when she sleeps." Vitani whispers as she smiled down at her.

"That she does. Tani, would you like it if we adopted her? I mean since I can't give you cubs of your own maybe Ruby can be ours." Tyler suggested as he blushed.

If Ruby wasn't asleep Vitani would have jumped for joy and roared in happiness. Instead she settled for nuzzling and kissing Tyler ferociously before speaking. "I would love to have her as our cub Ty. We will ask her tomorrow when she wakes up." Vitani giggled in happiness. Tyler smiled as he rubbed behind her ears before joining ruby in sleep. Vitani stayed up a little while longer to make sure Ruby didn't wake with any night mares but soon fell asleep.

*Next day*

*yawn* "mmmmm mommy." Ruby sighed as she snuggled into the presence behind her. She stiffened when she heard a pleased purr and felt someone licking the top of her head. What! Who?" Ruby bolted upright when memories of the previous day came rushing back to her head. She turned and saw a concerned Vitani getting up and moving towards her.

'What's wrong little one?" Vitani nuzzled her slightly trying to calm her down.

"I ….. I just thought that…. My mommy." Ruby started to cry as she remembered what happened to her mother.

"Shhh little one. Everything will be all right. I am here for you. You won't have to be alone." Vitani gave off a comforting purr which made Ruby settle down.

"Thank you." Ruby mumbled before looking around. "Where's Tyler?" She looked up at Vitani questioningly.

"He went to go talk with Zira and Saphira for a little while. Would you like to go meet them?" Vitani asked as she stretched.

"Yes please." Ruby answered shyly. Vitani nodded before leading her towards the main cave of pride rock.

*Elsewhere*

"So our return to the pride lands is almost upon us." A deep voice laughed.

"Don't get too cocky yet. I heard that human the outcasts brought in is with them." A female voice scolded.

"Oh come on a human is easy prey. So when do we move in?" The male replied.

"Soon." They bock erupted into cackles

*Back with the Pride*

"So what are we going to do about the Hyenas dad?" Kiara asked as she had finally cornered Simba.

"Nothing. They haven't been here since Scar was killed. They have no reason to come back." Simba replied much to Kiara's shock.

"But Daddy what if they do come back?!" Kiara yelled.

"Then we will kick them out again." Simba declared.

"Hmph arrogance will get you killed Simba." Kiara and Simba turned to see Tyler leaning against a nearby wall.

"Watch your tongue boy." Simba sent him a glare.

"Why should I? Are you going to banish me if I keep talking?" Tyler mocked.

"Careful boy don't tempt me." Simba glared.

"Already trying to banish us again Simba?" Zira's voice sounded from the entrance of the cave.

"Daddy please do something." Kiara begged hoping that Simba wouldn't do anything rash.

"Fine, since you want something to be done I want you, Zira and Saphira to scout out the Hyenas hideout. If you find it then we can attack." Simba roared out before stalking away.

"Well that isn't what I expected." Zira stated walking up to Tyler.

"I didn't expect that either. I guess we should start getting ready. Would you mind getting my mother while I tell Vitani and Ruby?" Tyler asked.

"Sure just don't be late to the party." Zira nuzzled him before moving to find Saphira.

*Later*

"Vitani! Ruby! I'm back!" Tyler yelled as he entered their cave. 'Where did they go?' He wondered when he noticed they weren't there.

"Ty?" He turned and saw Vitani and Ruby walking towards the cave.

"There are my two favorite girls." Tyler smiled as he lifted Ruby and started petting her. Her purrs sounded off the walls bringing a smile to Vitani and Tyler.

"So how was your talk this morning?" Vitani asked.

"Well it turns out me Zira and Saphira are going on a little scouting mission to search for the hyenas." Tyler said. Vitani's eyes widened while Ruby whimpered and snuggled closer to Tyler.

"You can't go! Your shoulder is still healing!" Vitani protested as she nudged him into the cave and blocked the entrance. "I won't let you go." Vitani stated tears coming to her eyes.

"Tani, I have to go. If I don't then Zira and Saphira won't be allowed to go and then we won't have any warning when the Hyenas do come." Tyler held Ruby with one hand while the other caressed Vitani's head.

"But what if you don't come back?" Vitani was extremely worried about losing him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I promise I will come back to you. Remember I did promise you would never be alone again? I intend to keep that promise." Rob kissed the top of her head to which she licked his cheek. "Just give me three days and I will be back here without a scratch. And for some reason if anything does go wrong then Zira and Saphira will be with me." Rob reassured her.

"Fine but you better come back. Ruby will need her new daddy." Vitani sighed in resignation. "You better come back Ty or I will hunt you down." Vitani sent him a halfhearted glare to which he chuckled and scratched behind her ears causing her to drop the glare ad purr.

"I will." Tyler then kissed the top of Ruby's head. "Goodbye little lady, now be good to your momma. I promise I won't be too long."

"Ok daddy, be careful." Ruby whispered as she buried her head into his chest.

"I will sweetheart." Rob put her down before heading to meet up with Zira and Saphira. "Goodbye you two. See you in three days!" Tyler called as he ran towards the bottom of Pride Rock.

 **Finally done. Sorry about the long wait. Some of my other stories should be coming to an end soon so I should have more time for this story. Also let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter. I love reading them and sometimes I do incorporate reader ideas into my work. If you want a lot of Vitani Ruby and Tyler moments let me know and I will make sure there are plenty. Also I had to upload this a different way so I don't know what it will look like yet. I hope it looks ok but I don't know.**


End file.
